Traditional vehicle audio systems deliver common audio content to all passengers of a vehicle irrespective of passenger occupancy within the vehicle. In such systems, an audio signal supplied by a vehicle radio (or other signal source) is amplified, processed, and corresponding acoustic energy is delivered through the speakers to convey audio content to the occupants of the vehicle. More recently, modern vehicle audio systems have been designed to customize audio content for each seating position within the vehicle. In such systems, each seating position may receive the same audio content, or receive personalized audio content. Regardless of the configuration, in many cases, the presence of perturbing signals within the vehicle degrades the fidelity of the audio content and can be an annoyance for the occupants of the vehicle.